Human, Hanyou, and Youkai
by Aithecat
Summary: Thanks to Naraku, Inuyasha split into three! How would the group, especially Kagome, deal with an affectionate human, a cold killer demon, and a more stubborn hanyou? Especially they all want Kagome as theirs! R&R please! X3 chapter 8: Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Hello everyone! This is my second story! so if any of my reviewers from my first story is reading this I like to say thank you for taking interest in this one as well! for new reviewers for this story checkout my first story, My Teacher's Love for Me.**

Inu: So what this story about again?

Me: what the summary says.

Inu: Which is?

Me: Naraku place a curse on you. you split into three. all of you acting the way you are, such as Y. Inuyasha is a cold blooded killer, N. Inuyasha as kind affectionate person, and you the stubborn jackass that can't stop seeing the clay potted bitch. you all fight for Kagome's heart and there's an OC for Kirara.

Inu: I knew that, I just wanted you to say that.

Me: Why you!

(grabs Inu and throw him the closet)

Inu: What again?

Me: Yep, but hey, at least I didn't put in there with Jakotsu again.

Inu: Yeah whatever.

Me: Yeah yeah, anyway let's start the story!

[Kuro's talking that everyone can hear]

{Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear}

Chapter 1: Three Inus and Kuro

* * *

In the camp:

"Damn it!" said an angry hanyou. Inuyasha pissed at Naraku this time, cause now they have two more guest.

"It's not that bad, Inuyasha." Kagome said while cooking dinner with the help of human Inuyasha while kirara mew in agreement.

Sango and Miroku left to exterminate a couple of youkai in a near by village while Shippo stay with Keade. Sango given just Kirara just in case Naraku shows up. Which he did and a curse on Inuyasha that made him split up into three, ningen, hanyou, and youkai. (I didn't feel like putting a flashback)

"Ha, the hanyou just upset cause he couldn't kill the enemy" Y. Inuyasha smirk.

Inuyasha growled at his youkai half before trying to attack him.

"Guys the ramen ready." Kagome said while N. Inuyasha slurp down his. At the name of ramen, Inuyasha rush over to the food.

"Feh, I don't eat human food unlike weak hanyous and humans." he said as the other two Inuyashas glared at him.

"Although, I wouldn't mind something that is," Y. Inuyasha sit next to Kagome and wrap his arm around her waist. ",purely tasty, like a little innocent miko I know, to eat." he said while he licks her neck. Kagome blush red as a tomato while the other two glared daggers at the youkai couterpart.

Y. Inuyasha smirk and went to sit with the other two. Once he sat next to them he said "I was right, she does taste delicious, perfect taste for being MY mate." for only those two can hear. The other two Inuyashas gritted their teeth while thinking the same thought 'I'm going to fucking murder him!'

After that thought was done, they heard something in the bushes. They all look at the bushes to see a neko demon coming out of it. The neko demon look exactly like Kirara except it had black fur with yellow ears, marks on the forehead and tails, and blue eyes. It also look like it got pretty beaten up as well.

[Ow...damn it, that hurts] it said. Now they know it was a boy by the sound of his voice.

Kagome rush over to him "Are you alright?" she ask in a worry tone while she check his wounds with Kirara by her side.

[Yeah I'm fine, thank for worrying about m-ow!] the male neko hiss in pain.

"Hold still." Kagome said while she bandage his wounds.

After that was done, the male neko said [Thank you fou treating my wounds miss-uh what's your name?]

Kagome smiled "My name's Kagome," she pointed at the three Inuyashas ",that's Inuyasha, but something happen to him to made him split into three."

The male neko nodded then look at Kirara. [What's is your name by neko friend?] he ask wanted to know who is this lovely neko demon before him.

{My name is Kirara.} she said to him, but to the others it was mews and meows. 'I do't understand him, but not Kirara?' Kagome thought.

[Well nice to meet ya, I'm Kuro.] Kuro said with a happy mew. Kagome walk over to the Inuyashas "Hey Inuyasha." All three Inuyashas look at her. "I mean the human Inuyasha." she stated. "Yeah?" "Would you like to come to my era with me for two days?" she asked sweetly.

Before N. Inuyasha could answer, the hanyou and youkai stood up and yelled out "NO! WHY HIM? WHY NOT ME?" in usion.

"Because he could blend in my era than demon Inuyasha, and you need to explain about this to Miroku and Sango." Kagome stated.

"Also I'm taking Kuro with me. Is that okay with you?" She ask him as ash pick him up.

[Okay.]

"Great! Then let's go." Kagome said as she went on Inuyasha's back, N. Inuyasha went on Kirara with Kuro, and Y. Inuyasha running along with them, heading towards Keade's village.

* * *

Well I'm done with this chapter. Tell what you think about it. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWN INUYASHA OR OTHER CHARACTERS :(**

**CLAIMER: BUT I DO OWN KURO X3**

wow 9 reviews for chapter 1, I was expecting 3 or 4, but it's nice to know people enjoys my story! :)

(youkai and hanyou Inuyasha glares at me)

Me: why are you two looking at me like that?

Y. Inu: BECAUSE YOU'RE SENDING THAT HUMAN WITH MY MATE IN HER ERA!

N. Inu & Inu: YOUR MATE?

Y. Inu: YES MY MATE, SHE NEEDS A STRONG PROTECTOR LIKE ME, NOT A HUMAN OR HANYOU!

Me: umm guys...

N. Inu & Inu: THAT'S IT! (tackles Y. Inu)

Y. Inu: hah, you think you two weaklings can beat me!

Me: Guys.

(all three Inus start throwing things at each other )

Me: Would you- (gets hit in the face by a book)

Kag & Kuro: They're dead...

Me: (growls) WOULD ALL OF YOU THREE BAKAS SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN OR I'LL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS!

(all three Inus stop and sit down)

Me: you do that again and I'm locking all three of you in the closet with Jakotsu.

(all three Inus nods)

Me, Kag and Kuro: Now let's start the story!

[Kuro's talking that everybody can hear] [[ Kuro's thoughts]]

{Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thoughts}}

Chapter 2: N. Inu's kiss part 1

* * *

At Keade's village:

They finally arrived at Keade's hut. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back only to attack by a orange fur ball.

"Kagome, I missed you!" cried Shippo.

"Oh I missed you too, Shippo." Kagome said. Shippo look over to Inuyasha and his eyes widened, because there was not one Inuyasha, but three Inuyashas!

'Three Inuyashas, that's one too many.' he thought as he felt like he was going to faint. Keade walk out to find three Inuyashas and a neko demon just like Kirara. Keade look at Kagome for an answer for this. Kagome explain to Keade about Naraku's curse and how they found Kuro. Shippo was planning with Kirara and Kuro, while the Inuyasha were chatting.

"Alright you ningen, you better not try anything on my mate." Y. Inuyasha snared, showing his fangs to the human counterpart.

N. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "Yeah right, you can't hurt me or Kagome would be upset." Y. Inuyasha hissed at him, but hes got a point.

Inuyasha just keep watching his human and demon counterparts argue back and forth. 'Damn these two, it's gonna be much harder to get Kagome as my mate with these two around.' he thought as Kagome walk up to them with Kuro on her shoulder.

"You ready to go, Inuyasha?" she ask N. Inuyasha. He nodded, but blush when she grab his hand and started to walk off with him, ignoring the glares from the youkai and hanyou behind them.

* * *

In Kagome's era:

Once N. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kuro went inside her house, Kagome told them to wait in her room while she find clothes for N. Inuyasha. N. Inuyasha look in Kagome's stuff while Kuro snuggle in her pillow. N. Inuyasha(**I'm getting tired of writing this...**) open one of Kagome's drawers and found something that made have a nosebleed and perverted images of Kagome in it.

[Thinking of something perverted aren't you.]

N. Inuyasha turn around and glared at Kuro. "I am not!" he yelled while crossing his arms.

[Oh yeah, then what's with the nosebleed, lover boy?]

Before N. Inuyasha could say something, Kagome walk in with some clothes in her hand.

"You can change into this, I'll be right back." she said as she gave him the clothes and grab her own clothes and walk out.

* * *

Back in the Feudal era:

Inuyasha and his youkai counterpart were outside waiting for the monk and the demon slayer to return. All while doing this, they both thought about their human counterpart alone with their mate.

'That asshole better not tried anything with MY mate!' they both thought. While Kirara couldn't stop thinking about Kuro.

{{Why am I thinking about that stray?}} Kirara remembers how Kuro look when they first met.

{{Even with those wounds, he did look handsom-gah! What am I saying?}} Kirara's ears twitch by the sound of someone getting slap hard.

Inuyasha and Y. Inuyasha look to see Sango, who was pissed off, and Miroku, who look like he was beaten to death, came back.

"Hey Inuyasha we're ba- why the hell are there two of you?" Sango said in total shock, same goes for Miroku.

"Actually there's THREE of us." Inuyasha stated plainly, with that Sango fainted in Miroku's arms.

"I think you should tell us from the beginning of this, Inuyasha." Miroku said while carrying Sango on his back as they went into Keade's hut.

* * *

Back to Kagome's era:

Once N. Inuyasha put on the clothes, he started looking for Kagome. He check the bathroom and got himself a major nosebleed. Right there in front of was a completely naked Kagome. He didn't notice Kagome was looking at him.

"GET OUT!" Kagome yelled at him while she threw stuff at him.

"Ow..ow..ow..okay, okay, I'm going! I'm going!" he yelled as he went downstairs.

N. Inuyasha sat in the kitchen waiting for Kagome to finish her bath. He couldn't get the image of a naked Kagome out of his head.

[Still thinking something perverted lover boy?] Kuro ask as he walk into the kitchen.

N. Inuyasha blush and yelled "I am not!"

[Yeah right.]

Kagome walk in before N. Inuyasha could strangle Kuro. Kuro decided to leave and look around the house.

[[I wonder what the other two Inuyashas might say if they found out about about him seeing Kagome naked?]]

"You want some ramen, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Sure." he mumble

Before Kagome could start making it, N. Inuyasha grab her wrist and pulled her to him. Kagome look at him to find his eyes filled with love as he hug her gently with one hand on her waist and the other on her head.

"Inuyasha..." she whisper as he lifted up her chin.

"Kagome..." he muttered as her lower his head to her and gently kiss.

* * *

finish now can someone make a nickname for N. and Y. Inuyasha please!

Inu & Y. Inu: (glares at me)

Me: oh quit it, you get your chance soon!

Kag: just because N. Inu kiss doesn't mean you can be mad at Ai.

Inu & Y. Inu: BUT SHE MADE HIM KISS MY MATE!

N. Inu: you two are just jealous. (Kuro nods in agreement)

Inu & Y. Inu: SHE MY MATE NOT YOU! I SHOULD BE KISSING HER RIGHT NOW!

Me: I don't care I'm writing this not you.

Inu & Y. Inu: BUT-

Me: I'll lock you two in the closet with Jakotsu and lots of random fan girls.

(youkai and hanyou shut ups)

Me, Kag, Kuro, and N. Inu: Please R&R people! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWN INUYASHA**

**CLAIMER: OWN KURO**

Okay the winner is for the nicknames is demondeathgirl101, congrats and the names short and sweet.

Me:So...

(hanyou and youkai glares and growls at me)

Me: I told you, you get your chance soon guys!

N. Inu: they're just jealous.

Inu & Y. Inu: OF COURSE WE ARE, YOU KISS MY MATE!

Me: Anyway, there's is gonna be a little bit of fluff between Yasha and Kagome-

Inu & Y. Inu: WHAT?

Me: SHUT UP! Also there's part of Kuro's past in his dream.

Y. Inu: LISTEN YOU BITCH, PUT ME IN THERE WITH MY MATE NOW!

Kuro & N. Inu: baka...

Me: ( make Y. Inu naked, then shove him in the closet with Jakotsu and random fan girls)

Y. Inu: WHAT THE FUCK?

Jak: ( drools)ohh...just my lucky day!

Fan girls: (drools) Ours too.

Y. Inu: AAAHHHH! LET ME OUT!

Me: NOT UNTIL YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON! Anyways folks, enjoy the story!

Human Inuyasha be called Yasha

Youkai Inuyasha be called Inu

Hanyou INuyasha will still have his name

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thoughts]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thinking}}

Chapter 3: N. Inu's kiss part 2

* * *

In the Feudal era:

"I see so that's what happen." Miroku replied. They were all in Keade's hut, sitting down by the fire.

"Yeah, and that weak ningen is with my mate!" Inu yelled out while Inuyasha glared at him.

"What makes you think she pick you, I'm her REAL mate." Inuyasha declared.

"What the hell wrong with those two?" Sango question as she, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara watch the hanyou and youkai argued back and forth.

"I believe they are arguing to see Lady Kagome as theirs." Miroku said.

{ This is going to be a pain in the neck watching three bakas fight eachother, but it will be quite funny too.}

Sango look at Kirara trying to find out what she said. "Hey Miroku, how do you think we get all three Inuyashas back in one?"

Miroku thought about it for a second before answering. "Well just like my wind tunnel, the only way to get them back into whole again is to defeat Naraku. Although, I'm still wondering why Naraku put this kind of curse on him?" he said as his hand wonder to Sango's ass.

"Yeah your right about th-AAHH! PERVERT!" she scream as she slap the shit out of him.

{{ Baka...}} Kirara thought as she watch the other love birds.

'Stupid hoshi, can't keep his paws off for at least 5 minutes!' "As I was saying, I think you're right, pervert."

"SHE MY MATE!"

"Yeah right, she's MY mate."

The duo turn to see the two stubborn Inus bark at each other's necks.

"She probably Yasha by now." Shippo said as everybody stop and look at him.

"Yasha?" they all said in confused

"You know, human Inuyasha, cause I think it will confusing calling them Inuyasha all the time. So the human Inuyasha will be called Yasha, demon Inuyasha will be called Inu, and Inuyasha, you can keep your name." Shippo said.

"The runt does have a point." Inu said. Inuyasha and Inu thought about what he said before explaining.

"SHE IS NOT HIS, SHE MINE!" they yelled as they hit Shippo in the head.

* * *

Back in Kagome's era:

It seem like forever in that until Yasha finally broke the kiss from her and look away while blushing.

"Sorry about that..." he mumble and was about to turn around, but Kagome stop him.

"No, its alright, I like it." Kagome said as she blush.

"Really?"

"Really."

Yasha grab Kagome by the shoulders and gently push her against the wall.

"Then tell me if you like this..." he said as he gave her a rough kiss, while he shove his tongue into her mouth. They stay like that for awhile until they broke apart for some air.

"So tell me, Kagome how did you like that?" Yasha said as he smirk.

"I-I love it." she panted, then Yasha wrap his arms to her waist, with one hand on her back and the other on the butt. That's all he needed to hear, he pulled her into another rough kiss. After it seem like hours, they pulled apart and Yasha started kissing down her neck as he grope her ass. (**someone been spending to Miroku :3**) Then started kissing her again while they battle with their tongues.

"Yasha..." Kagome moan as he ran his tongue up and down her neck. He began to unbutton her shirt off, but something interrupt them.

[ If you two love birds are going to mate, take it up stairs.]

They both turn around to find Kuro watching them. Yasha and Kagome both blush as Yasha let go of Kagome and sat down, while Kagome make them ramen.

Yasha look at Kuro and whisper "You better NOT tell the others about this or I'll turn you into dinner for that fat cat of hers."

[ No promises.]

After they ate they decided to head for bed. Yasha was sleeping with Kagome while Kuro was laying besides them.

* * *

Kuro's dream:

In a small village, a young girl, at the age of 14, was running to the fields to meet her best from who is also the village protector. the girl had long dark hair, wearing a flower. She was a light blue kimono that have sakura petals scatter on it with a dark blue obi tied on her waist.

"Kuro, oh Kuro!" she yelled.

Kuro was sitting in the fields when he heard someone called his name. He turn around to see his best friend, Aki. To the other villagers, they thought Kuro was her pet, but to Kuro and Aki, they were the best of friends.

"Hey Kuro!" Aki said as she sat next to him.

[ Hey.] he replied. That made Aki frown. She pick him up and put him on her lap while she gently pet his head.

"What's wrong you don't sound to happy?" she said as he look up at her.

[ It's nothing, don't worry about it.] he said as he jump off her lap, but was stop.

"Something is wrong tell me."

[ No.]

"Tell me."

[ No.]

"Tell me."

[ NO!]

"Teeelllllll mmeeeee!" Aki whined as she scratch him behind his ear.

Kuro sigh, he knew he had to tell her now [ Fine.]

"Yeah! So what's wrong?"

[Do you think of me as a REAL friend or am I just your pet?]

Aki was shock by this, but smiled "Of course your my friend, Kuro!" she said as she snuggle him into her chest. "Your the most cutest and fierce friend a girl can ever have!"

[ Stop doing that!] he yelled as he jump off.

Aki blink in confusion "Stop doing what?"

[ Stop snuggling me!]

"Why?"

[ Cause it's like you're treating me as a PET!]

"I'm not, plus I can't it, you're just so soft and cute like a..." she trail off.

[ Like a pet.] Kuro stated.

"No! Like a...a baby! Yeah that's it" she mumble the last part to herself, but Kuro still heard it.

[ How in the world is a baby soft?]

"They just are!"

[ Yeah right, so it's true, I am just your pet!] Kuro yelled as he walk away into the forest.

"Kuro!" she yelled

[ SHUT UP AND DON'T FOLLOW ME! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND OR YOUR PET! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO YOU AS LONG YOUR OUT OF MY LIFE!] with that he left.

Once Kuro was in the forest, he started cursing about how Aki made him a stupid pet for her.

[ Stupid Aki, stupid village, stu-] but he was cut off by a huge exploding in the village.

[ Aki!]

* * *

Back in reality:

[ Aki!] he yelled as he woke up, only to find out it was morning and he was all alone in the room.

Kuro sigh [[Aki, I'm sorry..]]

* * *

Well that's all it for today and I'm tired so R&R people!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA**

**CLAIMER: KURO IS MY OC**

Me: So...

Inu: I HATE YOU!

Me: Yeah yeah, I love you too.

Inu: Shut up!

N. Inu: Drama queen...

Inu: I AM NOT, AND I STILL HATE YOU AI!

Y. Inu: I don't.

Inu & N. Inu: Why?

Me: cause he approves this chapter.

Y. Inu: Yes, cause I'll show Kagome who she belong to!

Inu & N. Inu: AI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: you want to in the closet naked with Jakotsu again?

Inu & N. Inu: no...

Me: Then shut up and enjoy the story.

Human Inuyasha will be called Yasha

Youkai Inuyasha will be called Inu

Hanyou Inuyasha will still be called Inuyasha

[ Kuro' talking everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thoughts]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thoughts}}

Chapter 4: Inu takes the spotlight

* * *

In the Feudal era:

Yasha, Kagome and Kuro finally return to the feudal era. The first thing that happen to them, was being face-to-face with two pissed off, yet happy Inus.

"KAGOME!" they yelled as they run up to them.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came to them, only to see Inu licking Kagome's neck and Inuyasha planting kisses on her face, while Yasha glared at them.

"Well this is going to be an interesting journey." Sango said as Miroku have perverted smile.

"I think we should leave Sango, we don't want to interrupt their 'fun'." He said. That earn a whack from Sango's gaint boomerang.

"Stupid pervert..." she muttered. While Miroku's hand made its way to Sango butt.

"PERVERT!" she yelled in rage, ready to hit Miroku again for groping her.

{{ Miroku, that perverted brain of yours is going get you killed someday...}} Kirara thought as she watch her owner/friend beat the shit out the monk.

Back to the three Inus, Kagome and Kuro. Kuro kept watching Yasha trying to pull Kagome away from the other two.

[[ Should I tell them now?]] he thought for a minute. [[ Yeah, I should.]]

Kuro went to Inu and Inuyasha.

[Hey Inu and Inuyasha.]

"Yes?"

[ Did you know that your human side was making out AND groping Kagome.]

Everybody heard that, Sango eyes widened in shock. Miroku was smirking, proud that Inuyasha(doesn't care if it was the human, hanyou or youkai did it.) learn something from him. Shippo and Kirara was also in shock. Kagome was blushing like tomato and Inu and Inuyasha was fuming, ready to kill their human side.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Inuyasha and Inu scream as they were about to attack Yasha.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and all three fell into the ground.

* * *

On the road:

They were finally back on to their journey,but it had to be so freaking hot! The group was sweating and tired from the heat, except for Inuyasha and Inu.

"Inuyasha can we please take a break?" Kagome ask as she was Shippo and Kuro was on her shoulder while the others agreed.

Inuyasha look over to her about yelled at her telling no, but if he did that his two counterparts will be all over her and might win her heart.

"Sure we can take a break over at that stream." he said as he pointed to the near stream.

Kagome smile brightly and went up to him. "Thank you, Inuyasha!" she said as she kiss him on the cheek. Then she went ahead with Shippo and Kuro. Inuyasha glance over to his others half and grin at them. Inu and Yasha was pissed off, Inu was baring his fangs and Yasha was clenching his fist. Then Inu thought for a second and disappear to a minute or two.

"Where the hell did he went to?!" Inuyasha and Yasha yelled.

"Maybe he went to Kagome, and want to hav-"*BAM* but Miroku was cut off by Sango's boomerang hit him again.

"Perverted baka..." she mutter.

"HE BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING WITH MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Yasha scream as they ran to the stream, not caring about the others.

"The hell?" Sango said as she watch the two Inuyashas leave them here. "What about us? We're dying here. Damn those two to hell." she lick her dry lips.

"Sango, you know it's a competition between those three for Kagome's heart." Miroku said as he clutched tighter to his staff to keep him from falling.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they could ditch us!" she scream.

"But Sango don't you like spending alone time with me?" Miroku said as his hand reach out for Sango's butt.

"Pervert!" she yelled as she whack him again. "Men are idiots..." she muttered.

{{ I agreed.}} Kirara thought as she felt she was going be dinner for the birds.

* * *

At the stream:

Shippo and Kuro were plying in the water while Kagome was a little faraway from them, soaking her feet in it. She heard something in the bushes behind her. Kagome got up and turn around, but only too fell backwards into the stream.

Suddenly Inu was in front right in front her. He look at her for a second before grabbing her into his bare chest. Wait, bare chest? She at him to see he was holding his red and white haori in his hand. Before she say anything, Inu ripped her shirt and her bra to pieces and lay his red haori over her shoulders, while using the white to dry her face and hair. Once that was done, he grab her waist and brought her body to his.

"Thank you." she squeak as Inu started to lick and nibble on her neck.

"Well it didn't come for free, you have to give something, mate." Inu smirk as he pulled Kagome face closer to him.

"W-What do want?" she asked as he smile wickedly.

"This." Inu roughly kiss her, shoving her tongue into her mouth as he massage her breast. Kagome moan by his actions to her.

Inu stop kissing and said "You like that, mate?" Kagome couldn't help but nod.

"Good." he said as he went back to he was doing.

"What are you twos doing?" came Shippo's voice. Inu stop for a second and hissed at Shippo. Shippo scream and ran back to where Kuro was.

Inu smile, glad the annoying is gone. He was about to continue what he was doing to his mate.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" yelled to pissed off voices. Inu and Kagome to see Inuyasha and Yasha behind them, with Miroku, Sango, Kirara coming from behind them.

Kirara hop off of Sango's shoulder and went to Kuro and Shippo.

[ Hey Kirara, how was the walk?] Kuro said as Kirara walk past him to get into the water.

{ Shut up.} she said as she put her head into the water for a little bit.

Meanwhile back to the others...

Inuyasha was pissed to see his youkai counterpart holding HIS Kagome. Yasha was also pissed, but he was in trance upon seeing a half naked Kagome in front of him. Sango was to shock to say anything. Miroku had his perverted grin on his face as he look at Kagome's chest.

"My my, Kagome, I didn't know your chest so big and round?" he said while she blush and try to cover herself with Inu's red haori. The others glared at him.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha, Yasha, and Sango yelled out as they hit him in the head.

"Monk," Inu hissed as Miroku started to get nervous. ", if you EVER look and say something about MY mate's body again, I will gladly rip you to shreds and make you my meal." he said as flex his claws and wrap his other arm around Kagome's waist and squeeze her left breast.

Miroku turn paled and nodded. 'Note to self: NEVER say anything perverted about Kagome again to Inu.' he thought then look at the other two Inuyashas. 'That goes for those two as well.'

"LET HER GO, NOW!" Inuyasha yelled, but all Inu did was smirk.

"No, beside she likes it." he as he wrap his around Kagome's chest, who still was blushing.

"No she doesn't! Kagome belongs to me!" Inuyasha yelled, but Inu just laugh.

"Really? Then how come you never put the moves on her, like this." He said as he grab Kagome's breasts and rub together and squeezing couldn't help, but moan. Inuyasha was getting more pissed off by this. Yasha couldn't say anything from the youkai counterpart's action and got another nosebleed from it. Finally Inu stop and let Kagome go and walk over to the other two.

"I'm in the lead now, human and you better think of a plan, puppy, if you want to win the prize." Inu whisper so only those two can hear as he walk away.

* * *

**Finally I'm done!**

Inu: I FUCKING HATE YOU!

Me: Don't worry you get a chance in the next chapter, in the hotsprings.

Inu: Really.

Me: Oh no, I said to much. WELL EVERYBODY IT FOR ME TO GO NOW! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Inu: Wait! Tell me more!

Me: NO! (runs off)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA :(**

**CLAIMER: I OWN KURO ;)**

**HELLO EVERYBODY WHO READ, FAVORITE, AND NOT REVIEW THIS, AND THE PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW. I KNOW MANY OF YOU PEOPLE READ MY STORY AND NOT REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT AND STILL NOT REVIEW. SO THE PEOPLE WHO DOES THOSE TWO THINGS WELL YOUR A FUCKING BITCH AND MAKE ME SICK! I PUT A LOT OF HARD WORK INTO THIS, BITCHES. SO IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS, YOU NEED TO REVIEW. RIGHT NOW I'M AT 53 REVIEWS FOR THE WHOLE STORY. I WANT TO GET TO AT LEAST 7O REVIEWS. CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT. ALSO IF YOU WROTE 'I REVIEW.' THAT DOESN'T COUNT. ALSO DON'T TELL ME HOW TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I ASK YOU FOR HELP!  
**

**AS FOR MY LOYAL REVIEWERS THAT DIDN'T GO TO YOU, YOUR THE REASON WHY I KEEP WRITING THIS. SO THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING PEOPLE! ;) ALSO SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE, COUPLE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS ARE LIVING WITH ME NOW. PLUS WORKING ON NEW STORY AND CHAPTERS.**

**ALSO TO KENNYD45 YOUR REVIEWS FOR MY BOTH MY STORIES ARE FUNNY AND NICE, NEVER HAD A LOYAL REVIEWER TO READ AND REVIEW BOTH MY STORIES, SO THANK YOU! THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! :)**

Me: Hello everybody! thank those you review my story! Anyway don't worry cause Inuyasha is finally gonna have a chance with Kagome, at a hot spring.

Inu: YES!

Y. Inu & N. Inu: No!

Me: Oh, suck it up you two, you two have your turn already, so it's the hanyou turn now.

Y. Inu: NO! SHE BELONGS TO ME!

N. Inu: NO! SHE'S MINE!

Inu: BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG! KAGOME IS MY MATE!

Me & Kag: SHUT UP!

(all three Inus shuts up)

Me: you guys are annoying!

Kag: you guys are never going to have if you keep acting like this.

Inu, N. inu & Y. Inu: we're sorry Kagome. (hugs Kagome)

Kag: (blushes) okay I forgive you guys.

Me: Suck ups...

Inu, N. Inu & Y. Inu: your just jealous.

Me: ( turn the three Inus into dogs)

Inu, N. Inu & Y. Inu: (starts barking.)

Me: I'll turn them back later, anyway you guys enjoy this chapter and please R&R! If you want to know what happens next!

Human Inuyasha will be called Yasha

Youkai Inuyasha will be called Inu

Hanyou Inuyasha will still have his name

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thinking]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thinking}}

*flashbacks*

**end of flashbacks**

Chapter 5: Hanyou's time to shine

* * *

At the camp:

As the day started to turn into night, the group settle down to make camp and dinner. Inuyasha and Yasha was still pissed at Inu, who was still smirking on what he did earlier today. Kagome getting the bowls ready for dinner. Sango and Miroku was getting the fire wood so dinner can be make. Kuro, Kirara, and Shippo were playing around.

Inuyasha couldn't get the words that Inu said to him and his human counterpart. _"I'm in the lead now, human and you better think of a plan, puppy, if you want to win the prize." _and he was right about that.

'He's right. If I want to will Kagome's heart, I have to think of a plan!' He thought as an angry Sango and a beaten Miroku came back with some fire wood.

"Sango dear, did you really have to hurt that hard?" Miroku whine as he set the wood down.

"Because you wouldn't stop grabbing my ass!" she scream then went to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, I found a hotspring near by, want to come?" Kagome smile and stood up. "Sure. Kirara, Kuro, you two coming?" she ask as she and Sango began to walk into the forest.

Both of them nodded theirs heads and followed them.

"How come I'm not coming?" whine Shippo.

"Cause you have to watch the perverted hoshi," Sango started. ", and the other three bakas." Kagome finish as Shippo smile and nodded.

"You wound me, Sango." Miroku said as Sango yelled back "OH PLEASE, EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S TRUE, SO STAY AWAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

'Now I DO have a plan.' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

At the hot spring:

Kagome and Sango finally got undress and went into the hot spring follow by Kirara and Kuro.

"Awwww...now this is relaxing." Kagome said as Kuro nods in agreement. [ You said it.]

"So Kagome, what are you going to do with Inuyasha, I mean the three Inuyashas?" Sango asked as Kagome look down.

"I don't know Sango. None of them ever acted like THAT to me." Kagome said.

"Well you think of something. Now the real question is why Naraku put this curse on Inuyasha in the first place?" she said as Kuro slightly flinch at Naraku's name.

{ Something wrong Kuro?} Kirara ask since she was the only one who notice Kuro flinch.

[ It's nothing, I just not use to hot water that's all.] Kuro said as Kirara still look at him in worried.

Kuro look at his own reflection in the water [[ They're after the same person like me.]] Kuro thought as he remember what that bastard did.

*Flashback*

After the explosion, Kuro ran as fast as he can to get to the village to see if Aki okay. While running to village, kuro kept repeating the same thought running through his mind.

[[ Dammit, dammit, dammit! I so stupid of leaving her! Aki please be okay and please forgive too..]] with that thought he race toward the village.

Once he got there, the whole village was in flames, women running, children crying for their parents, men trying to stop the demons, but was either was kill by the wind itself or have their souls taken away from them.

Kuro didn't care about them the only thing that was on his mind, right now is finding Aki and hoping she was safe.

[ Aki, where are you?! AKI!] Kuro yelled out as he look across the burning village.

"Kuro..." a faint called came to him. He recognize that voice and it was fill with pain in it. Kuro turn around to see Aki. She was barely standing, she was holding the wound that was near her neck and her left arm was gone. Her face have a few scratches and she was crying bloody tears.

Kuro was horrified by this, then he pissed off because some bastard hurt his best friend. He saw something or someone behind her.

[ Aki!] he yelled as he try to save her, but it was too late. A tentacle plunged into her chest as she started spitting out lots of blood.

[ AKI!] Kuro yelled as he felt someone slap his face.

**End of flashback**

{Kuro wake the hell up.} Kirara said as she slap him one more time with one of her tails.

[ Huh?] Kuro said as he got out of his trance, only to find Kagome, Sango and Kirara looking at him.

"Kuro are you okay?" Kagome asked as Kuro got out of the water.

[ I'm fine.]

{ Kuro why did you scream aki?} Kirara ask as Kuro froze.

[ I didn't scream aki, I scream...MONKEY! Yeah that's it.] he nodded to himself.

"Okay..." Sango and Kagome said.

{{ Yeah right, Kuro, I'm going to get you to spill out your problem even if it kills me.}} Kirara thought as she got out of the water.

"Kagome are you coming out?" Sango said as she got dress.

Kagome shook her head "Naw, I'm going to stay here for a bit more." she said as Sango nodded and left.

After about a few minutes, Kagome heard something in the bushes. She turn around to see a naked Inuyasha coming out.

Kagome blush and turn around "Inuyasha what on earth are you doing?" she said as he got into the water.

"What? Can't a guy take a bath once in a while?" Inuyasha said as he move closer to her.

"I guess, but you can take one after I got out!" she said as she felt his arms around her waist.

He whisper in her ear "No. I wanted to spent time with my mate too." then he nibble on her ear and went to her neck and suck on it.

Kagome blush at this, then Inuyasha started planting kisses up and down her neck while hands were squeezing and rubbing her breast and nipples.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome moan out, but he didn't listen. He just tilted her head and capture her lips with his. Plunging his tongue into her mouth. One of his hands was sliding lower and lower down. He stop the kiss and turn her around to roughly kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful, koi." he whisper as he took one of her nipples and suck on it. After that was done, he went back to kissing her.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha broke the kiss and started kissing her neck again. His hand was about to enter her, until two figures jump out of the bush.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inu and Yasha yelled out at the blushing couple.

'Damn it all! I was so close on pleasuring her!' Inuyasha thought angrily.

He stood up, (do I mention he's still naked, fan girls) walk over to the two and yelled out "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE, RUINING MY MOMENT WITH MY MATE?!"

The other Inuyashas look at each other for a second before yelling at the same time "YOUR MATE?! SHE MINE YOU FUCKING HANYOU, SO GET LOST!"

Kagome sigh then thought 'This have gone long enough...' as she got dressed and walk to the three Inuyashas.

"Can you guys please stop fighting." she ask as all three Inuyashas look at her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS KAGOME!" they yelled at her and continue fighting.

Kagome really had enough of their bickering and yelled out "WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

At that point all of them froze and look at her in shock that she actually curse.

Kagome was happy about her getting their attention and continue on "I had enough of your consent fighting over me. You guys are acting like a bunch 6 year olds fighting over the same toy! Until you guys act like your proper age, I am not any of your guys mate!" with that Kagome walk back to camp, but turn around "One more thing, SIT!"

"Shit..." the said at once as the hurl into the ground.

* * *

Finally that is done! well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kag: um, Ai aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Like what?

Kag: (points to the three Inu-dogs)

Me: Oh that. (change the three dogs back to normal)

Inu, N. Inu & Y. Inu: (naked) FINALLY!

Me: (blushes) ...

Inu: what, you sick wench? (leans closer)

Me: ...

N. Inu & Y. Inu: well are you or are you not? (also leans closer)

Me: (nosebleed and faints)

Inu, N. Inu & Y. Inu: What the hell?

Kag: (sighs) well until Ai wakes up, please R&R people!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SAID IT ONCE AND I' LL SAY IT AGAIN, I WILL NEVER EVER OWN INUYASHA!**

**CLAIMER: KURO BELONGS TO ME(HE'S MINE!)**

**HELLO EVERYBODY, I LIKE THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW CHAPTER 5, THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS PEOPLE. FOR THIS CHAPTER I WANT ABOUT 17 REVIEWS OKAY. ALSO I'M GLAD SOME OF YOU, KNOW HOW FEEL. ONE MORE THING, I AGREED WITH MRS HORROR, THAT MANY PEOPLE FAVORITE THIS AND DOESN'T REVIEW. I MEAN IF YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT SO MUCH, SAY IT, YOU FUCKING BITCHES! ANYWAY R&R IF YOU LIKE THIS AND DO REVIEW! AND FOR THE GUEST WHO WROTE THAT NASTY REVIEW ON XXOIKILLUOXX'S STORY, THE THIRD WHEEL,YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT! (TRUST ME PEOPLE, I'M REALLY PROTECTED TO MY BUDDIES IN REAL LIFE AND ON HERE. THEY'RE LIKE MY FAMILY.) **

**ALSO I CHANGE THIS STORY FROM JUST ROMANCE TO ROMANCE/HUMOR SINCE MANY PEOPLE FIND THIS CUTE AND FUNNY. ALSO I'M SORRY I KEEP YOU GUYS TO WAIT, BUT HERE IT IS!**

Me: (still unconscious)

Inu: She's still like that?

Kag: Well you guys were the reason.

Y. Inu: Not our fault she can't resist our bodies. (flexes muscles)

N. Inu: (rolls eyes) Come on, we gotta her to wake up (shakes me)

Inu & Y. Inu: How?

Kuro: One of you gotta kiss her to wake her up.

Inu, N. Inu & Y. Inu: WHAT?!

Kuro: Well, what do you three have in mind?

Inu, N. Inu, Y. Inu: uhhhhh...

Kuro: I thought so.

Kag: Plus it has to be someone she didn't get mad at.

(Miroku comes in)

Mir: I'll be happy to ki-*BAM* (unconscious)

San: No you will not. (drags Miroku with her.)

Kuro: Okay, that was weird, anyway like I said one of you have to kiss her. That someone has to be someone who haven't pissed her off.

(Inu, Kag, N. Inu & Y. Inu thinks for a sec.)

Inu & Y. Inu: YOU DO IT! (points at Yasha)

N. Inu: eh? Why me?

Kuro, Kag, Inu & Y. Inu: JUST DO IT!

N. Inu: Okay, okay, I'm doing it! I'm doing it! (grabs me and gently kiss me)

(5 minutes later...)

Me: (push Yasha away from me) WHAT THE HELL MAN?! I WAS UNCONSCIOUS, NOT DROWNING!

N. Inu: Hey I was only trying to help you!

Me: (rolls eyes) Fine. THANK. YOU.

N. Inu: (grumbles) That IS the last time I'll help you out.

Me: Well next time, pour a bucket of water on my face!

N. Inu: Hey Kuro was the one th-

Everyone: Just start the story already!

Me & N. Inu: FINE! Well let's start the story! (turns away from each other.)

Human Inuyasha will be called Yasha

Youkai Inuyasha will be called Inu

and Hanyou Inuyasha will still have his name

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thinking]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thinking}}

Chapter 6: Forgiving and Koga. (Right now you can tell what's going to happen)

* * *

At a village Inn:

It been three days since Kagome yelled at them and started to ignore them. Every time Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha try to make a move on her so they can be forgiving, they either get a slap in the face or get a sit. Now they finally made it to a village and decided to stay at the Inn. Thanks to Miroku's 'exorcise a evil spirit in it', they can stay there for free. There's only one problem, for Kagome, is they only receive two rooms. Which means Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, gets one room and her, Kuro, and the three Inus gets the other.

Right now they were in the hot springs near the village Inn. The left side was the girls and the right was the boys.

* * *

On the girl's side:

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were enjoying the soothing bath after walking around in the blazing heat for the past 3 days.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango ask as she dried her face.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you going to forgive those three perverted bakas?"

Kagome sigh angrily "I don't know. Those three act like little kids and I'm like a toy that they all want and I'm sick of it!" she said she pour water into her hair.

Sango sigh "I guess you're right about that." she said as Kirara nod in agreement.

Kagome look at her reflection and thought 'Well maybe I'm being a little too hard on them. I mean, they're showing that they really care about me. Still they don't always have to fight when the other does something...er, nice to me.'

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Why are who blushing like that?"

Kagome turn her back on her and said "I'm NOT blushing!"

"Were you thinking about those three bakas." she smirk.

Kagome blush and turn back at her "NO!" she said as she splash Sango.

Sango laugh and said "So you want to be like that, do you!" as she splash her.

They laugh and continue to splash each other while Kirara just watch them.

{{ Humans...}} she thought.

* * *

On the boy's side:

The guys were relaxing, Shippo was swimming back and forth with Kuro. Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha were still trying to think of a way to get Kagome to forgive them. Yasha's plan was to was to relax her nerves by giving her a nice lovely massage,but that plan screw up when they couldn't keep their hands off on certain places. Which earn them a couple slaps in the face. Inuyasha's plan was to make Kagome upset then let her forgive them before forgiving her, which earns them a couple of sits. Inu's plan was to make her summit to them(or mostly to him.) while she was sleeping, which earn them a couple of slap, sits, and hits from Sango's giant boomerang for doing that to her 'sister' while she slept.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called out to his companion, who was still in his trance of thought.

"Inuyasha." he called out once more.

"..."

Still nothing.

"INUYASHA!" he yelled.

"..."

Still nothing.

Miroku sigh and called Shippo over to him and whisper something into the little kitsune ear. Shippo smiled and nodded and swim over to Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo scream as he launch himself onto Inuyasha's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" he scream as he tried to pulled the annoying runt out of his face while the others laugh at this.

"What's wrong puppy? Can't even handle a pup? You will never win MY Kago-" but Inu was cut off when Inuyasha threw Shippo at him, which he landed on the youkai's face.

Miroku and Yasha laugh at it, Inuyasha was smirking and Kuro anime sweatdrop.

[[ Why must all the guys in the group be perverted and stupid...]] Kuro thought as Inu got Shippo off of his face and throw him into the water.

"HEY!" Shippo cried, but nobody listen.

"WHY YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!" he yelled as he was about to attack Inuyasha.

"BRING IT ON, ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled back. they started to fight after that.

Miroku was backing away, but stop when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

"Hey I see the girl's side from right here and they're splashing water at each other." Miroku said as he was having pervy thoughts about Sango. Inuyasha and Inu stop their fighting and went over where Miroku standing, along with Yasha, push him down into the water and watch their Kagome.

"Hot...so fucking hot..." they said all together as Miroku finally came back up, choking out the water he swallow.

"Did you guys have to choke me with the water?" Miroku said as the three continue to watch of what was theirs.

"I wonder what they will do to you guys when they find out you're peeping on them." Shippo said as Kuro nodded in agreement.

[ Yep, and when that's happens, I will enjoy ever last part of you guys in tortured!] Kuro said.

Inu, Yasha and Inuyasha turn around "OH SHUT UP!" they said as they turn back in watching Kagome, but she wasn't there anymore, neither was Sango.

"Where the fuck could they have gone?!" Inu hissed then glared at Miroku. " You were watching too, monk. Where is she?!" he hissed then grab Miroku by the throat and started chocking him to death while Yasha and Inuyasha tried to stop him.

"WHERE IS MY MATE, HUMAN!?" he roared as he raised his claws and was about to strike when something or someone stop him.

"Right behind you, morons." a voice said behind them as Inu drop Miroku back into the water. They all turn around to see an angry/embarrassed Sango and Kagome, who covered themselves with a towel.

All four men were having pervy thought about the woman they love that they didn't notice Sango was raising her giant boomerang over Miroku's head and Kagome ready to yelled out lots of sits. Until...

"OW...OW...OW...OW...OW! SANGO, PLEASE MY LOVE, FORGIVE ME!" Miroku cried in pain as Sango kept beating the shit out of him with her giant boomerang.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled out as Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha fell to the ground 16 times in the row. While this was happening Kuro and Shippo were laughing their selves to death.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" they scream at the night sky in pain.

* * *

At the village Inn, Inu, Yasha, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kuro's room:

Kuro was sleeping peacefully on the futon (did I also mention they have to share one together. :3) while Kagome was trying to ignore the three Inus as they tried to get her to forgiven them. Alas she broke down when Yasha was kissing and nipping her neck. Inu was purring and snuggling at her stomach. Inuyasha grab her hand, put it on his ears and started purring at her touch. (I know all you fan girls would like that.)

"Please forgive us, Kagome." they whined.

Kagome couldn't take this torture, especially when they were touching her in the wrong places! "Alright, alright! I forgive you three!" she yelled out. Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha grin and tackle her onto the floor.

"C...can't...breathe..." she cough out as they got off of her. Not even after a minute, Inu grab her and started making out with her, pushing his tongue into her mouth while Inuyasha and Yasha try to pull him away.

"LET HER GO!" they scream, Inu stop for a second, look back to the others and stick his tongue out to them, then went back. Inuyasha tackle him to the ground and they started fighting again. Yasha was now holding Kagome, he look at her and said "Hey Kagome?" she look at him and Yasha kiss her while one of his hands went up her shirt and squeeze her breasts. While his other hand went down her skirt.

Inu and Inuyasha continue fighting. Inu was trying to choke Inuyasha while Inuyasha was pulling on one of Inu's ears and digging his claws into his shoulders, causing blood to drip down. They were about to finish each other off when they heard a soft moan. They look over to see Yasha was kissing up and down Kagome's neck while his hands were on her breasts and under her skirt. Inu and Inuyasha look at each other and nodded.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU ASS!" they yelled as they tackle Yasha. Kagome sigh, she would never get some sleep if they keep on fighting like this. 'What's the point at telling them to quit acting like children when they always fight like children?' she thought as they were about to kill Yasha.

She lay down on the futon and mumble "Sit boys." then went to sleep as the three Inuyashas crash down onto the floor. Tomorrow will be one hell of a day.

* * *

On the road:

The gang was back on the road again after some events at the Inn last night. Inu, Yasha, and Inuyasha were close to Kagome, glaring at each other. Miroku and Sango were behind him, talking about last night. Shippo, Kirara, and Kuro were playing along.

Suddenly Inu and Inuyasha stop, sniffing the air and started growling.

"Something wrong?" Kagome ask as they continue growling.

"Wolf." they growled out as a tornado came over to them. The tornado stop right in front of Kagome, pushing the three angry Inus away.

"How's my woman doing?" Koga ask as he grab Kagome's hands. Before she could answer, a couple of growls came behind her, Koga look over and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck happen to mutt-face?!" he scream while Inu just smirk at him.

"What's wrong wolf shit? Are you scared?" he said moving closer to him. Koga tried to act tough, but the truth is he's scared as shit.

"Ha! Why should I be scared? Even if you're the demon half, you're still a puppy!" he yelled. Before Inu could say something, Koga pulled Kagome to him and lifted her chin.

"Now my sweet Kagome, let us leave these fools and becomes mates. I'll protect you." he said as Kagome anime sweatdrop, Inuyasha and Yasha were making gagging noises, and Miroku and Sango shook their heads on how stupid Koga could be.

[ Could someone explain to me, who the hell that guy is?] Kuro ask as he felt like throwing up by the way the wolf demon was saying to his friend.

"That's Koga." Shippo started.

{ He thinks Kagome is his mate...} Kirara finish.

[ Oh, well he's gonna die.] Kuro said as they continue to watch.

"Um...Koga, you see I just think as you as a friend." Kagome said, but he didn't listen and kept coming closer to her face.

All of a sudden, Koga on the ground by Inu who was holding him down by the neck.

"Inu, let him go!" Kagome said as she was about to run up to them, but was stop by Yasha and Inuyasha, who shook their heads.

Back to Inu and Koga, Koga manage to kick him off, but also manage to clawed in the face.

"You pissed me off twice, you wolf bitch." Inu growled out while Koga glared at him.

"I'm no girl!" yelled back. Inu just smirk and punch him. Koga flew back 5 feet away from him.

"Are you sure, 'cause you sound just like one." he said and in a flash, he slash Koga in the chest. Koga cried in pain as Inu was about to finish the job, until...

"Sit!" him and the other Inus came crashing down. (she manage to slip away from Yasha and Inuyasha grasp.)

Once he got up, he quickly grab Kagome and ran off somewhere with two furious men on their trail. Miroku and Sango sigh, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**FINALLY FINISH! TOOK ME AWHILE TOO. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE DO REVIEW OKAY. I WILL ALSO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT CHAPTER 7-SESSHOMARU GOING TO BE IN IT ALONG WITH A NEW ENEMY THAT'S FAMILIAR TO KURO.**

Me & N. Inu: ... (still ignoring each other.)

Y. Inu: How long are they going to be like that?

Kag: Idr...anyway to the readers help Ai & Yasha forgive each other now, if you do you'll get to kiss me or one of the three Inuyashas (you pick.)

Y. Inu & Inu: WHAT?!

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME, MEOW. ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN INUYASHA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT HIM (SOBS AT A CORNER)**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN KURO AND THE NEW CHARACTER.  
**

**THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS AND ALSO TO MANY PEOPLE WHO SUGGESTED MANY IDEAS, EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T SUGGEST ANYTHING AND JUST WANTED TO KISS ONE OF THE THREE INUS, SO EVEN IF YOU HAD AN IDEA OR NOT, I GOT 40 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER SO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WANTED TO GET A KISS WILL GET IT EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY IDEAS!****  
**

**OH YEAH MY OUTBURST IN CHAPTER 6, THAT KINDA HAPPEN WHEN SOME GUEST JUST FLAME ME(I DELETED THE REVIEW) IN MY OTHER STORY, OKAY. SO NO MATTER HOW MUCH I SAY IT, PEOPLE WILL STILL READ AND DON'T REVIEW, SO I CAN'T STOP THAT SO I'LL LET IT GO.**

**ALSO I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING TO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD PROJECTS IN EVERY CLASS PLUS JUST IN CASE MORE PEOPLE REVIEW OR NOT. I WAS ALSO MAKING TWO NEW STORIES.(ONE FOR INUYASHA AND ONE FOR FMA)**

**THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED KISS INU:**

**CityOfFallenAshes(I really don't know which Inuyasha she pick, so I put her in all three.)**

**Tsukitheumbreon**

**CrazyInugirl**

**Sesshygirl**

**Inukitty**

**Youkai mehot**

**Youkai lover1212**

**Moonlight dragon(she beg and use extreme puppy eyes on me -.-')**

**THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED TO KISS YASHA:**

**CityOfFallenAshes**

**Sercretstar**

**Demondeathgirl101**

**Yuki the icefox**

**Angel Umbreon**

**InuKag123(I agreed with her, for some reason I like human Inuyasha.)**

**Monkeyface0090**

**Kag love Inu(you will get to talk to them in chapter 8, in your review put what you want to say to them okay. And I'm making you one of Inuyasha's daughters okay.)**

**human mecute**

**Kagome55678**

**Moonlight dragon**

**THE PEOPLE WANTED TO KISS INUYASHA:**

**CityOfFallenAshes**

**Unknown**

**Kasha Girl**

**MizutheInuhanyou**

**Inuyasha265**

**Kittens**

**Hanyou mesexy**

**WELL THAT'S ALL THE PEOPLE NOW, I'LL DO THIS AGAIN LATER ON. YOU GUYS CAN KISS THEM AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER** **OKAY.**

Kag: Well we pick the closet thing because it will be kinda funny.

Me: (in the closet.) LET ME OUTTA HERE!

N. Inu: (in the closet with me) KAGOME, LET ME OUTTA HERE TOO!

Kag: Sorry, but this was one of the suggestions or would you two rather go on a date instead?

Me & N. Inu: NO!

Kag: Then work your problem out.

Me: Kagome, you know I will murder him any second in here!

N. Inu: Come on, Kagome please!

Kag: Ai, you can't kill him 'cause you need him for the story. Yasha I'm sorry, but you just have to deal with it.

Me & N. Inu: Come on...

Kag: No and that's final.

Me & N. Inu: TT-TT

Kag: Well let's st-

Me: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YASHA!

N. Inu: HOW THE HELL IS THIS ME FAULT?!

Me: IT JUST IS!

Kag: As I was saying, Let's start the story!

Human Inuyasha will be called Yasha

Demon Inuyasha will be called Inu

Hanyou Inuyasha, well he'll still have his name

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thoughts]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thoughts}}

Chapter 7: Sesshomaru and Aki?

* * *

In the forest:

Inu continue running with his Kagome in his arms while Yasha and Inuyasha continue to chase them.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" they scream as they continue to chase the youkai counterpart, who was holding Kagome tightly to his chest. They finally stop when they were in a clear opening.

Inu look over to them then went back to Kagome and started nuzzling against her chest while two fuming men were right behind them.

"WHY YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" they yelled as Inuyasha tackle Inu down while Yasha grab Kagome outta Inu's grasp then safely drop here off and help Inuyasha beat the crap out of Inu.

'Not again...' Kagome thought as the others made into the clearing.

"I swear if they don't stop fighting I'm gonna-Miroku don't you dare touch my ass unless you want to stop being a man." Sango said as the approaching hand quickly left and Miroku started to get nervous.

Back to the three Inuyashas, they continue fighting, but this time they mean business, couple a drops of blood started to drip out of them.

Kagome sigh, 'Why can't they just get along...' she thought. She walk over to the three bakas and pulled on her best puppy eyes "Could you three please stop fighting for me?" she said as they look at her.

'I-I can't resist the face...' they all thought as they sigh and got off of each other.

Kagome smile sweetly and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

[ Well, Kagome you just made their eg-what's that smell?] Kuro asked as him, Kirara, Inu, and Inuyasha smell something familair.

Inuyasha and Inu started to growl as something white came in flash.

"Inuyasha" said a monotone voice as Inu and Inuyasha began to growl louder while Yasha step in front of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha, Inu, and Yasha hiss as the rest of the group stand back.

[ First a retarded baka wolf, now a makeup wearing dog demon. Can anything else go wrong today!] Kuro yelled out as the other tried to hold their laughter in while Sesshomaru look at him and narrow his eyes.

[ Ohhhh...I made the big mad girly dog mad. I'm soo-mmhg!] before Kuro continue to make fun of Sesshomaru, Kirara and Shippo quickly cover his mouth before he ends up dead.

Sesshomaru look back at Inuyasha or Inuyashas. Frankly he didn't care, he just wanted his brother dead and take the tetsuaiga. Three Inuyashas wouldn't change the fact.

"Draw your sword Inuyasha." he said as he drawn out tokijin.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out tetsuaiga, but before he could attack, Inu ran up to Sesshomaru getting ready to attack him with his claws.

"IDIOT!" Inuyasha and Yasha scream, but they're not surprise since the two things that work in their demon counterpart's brain is Kagome and killing.

Unfortunately for Inu, Sesshomaru dodge it and use his poison whip on him, he manage to cut Inu on the side of his arm, deep. Then two roars of pain was heard. Everyone look at Inuyasha and Yasha to see they have the exact same wound as Inu.

"WHAT THE HELL" Inuyasha, Yasha, and, Inu scream.

"What do you think. It's part of the curse." said a female voice above them.

Kuro froze in place [[ It can't be...no way...she's **dead**.]] he thought as him and the other look up into the sky.

There up in the sky was a human shape demon girl. The girl had dark bloody red hair, gray eyes that shows no emotion or a soul, she was wearing a black kimono that stick to her skin like if it was her own flesh, chains on the wrists and feet. She had demonic wings on her back and a scythe in her hand.

[ A-Aki!?] Kuro said as the other(except for Sesshomaru) look at him.

The girl look down at him and said "You must be confused, I am Nikumubeki. My master told me to destroy all of you at once." as she lift up her scythe.

The others hold there ground while the three Inuyashas shield Kagome.

Nikumubeki whisper one word "Die..." as she struck down her scythe, making a dark power strike down, causing a huge exploded at them. Luckily something counter it saving them, but causing to be throw into different directions of the forest or anywhere else.

"It seems I have more work work to do now..." Nikumubeki said as she turn away.

* * *

Done! Again sorry sorry for taking to long to update. One more thing if you heard about hurricane Sandy, it did cause some damage where I'm at. I don't have school tomorrow due to power outage.

Two more things: Who do think should be with Kagome during this separation from the others: Inuyasha, Inu, or Yasha, and maybe there will be a lemon between the two.

The other: If you like FMA, please check out my story "The Cat & the Devil" even if you don't like Envy...


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: NOBODY OWNS INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN KURO AND NIKUMUBEKI.**

Hello everybody, well the votes are in to see which Inuyasha is with Kagome and gets a lemon! I still want to thank all of you for reading this story so far, new and old reviews always make me happy. Anyway let me show you the votes for the Inuyashas.

For Inu: 7

For Inuyasha: 15

For: Yasha: 5

So the lucky winning is Inuyasha! Well I did keep my promised to Kag love Inu, A.K.A Sakura. But first I like to give my response to a certain guest's review that was very uncalled for no reasons.(no it doesn't have to do with my story but I think you guys should read it.)

**TO RING-RING TOUCHY(DIANA): I can have whoever as a special guest on here when I want to okay and calling her a bitch wannabe was so uncalled for. Saying that you're better than her was stupid. I don't give a fuck if you say you're 'sexy', but saying that she's ugly was so fucking mess up. Plus she's not really 5 in real life, only on here. Don't call someone that if you don't know them. I don't want someone's advice on here for my story and in real life, who's act like their beautiful than all the rest of the people in here, especially when you don't know them in real life. To me, it's NOT about looks, it's about knowing the person from their inner beauty and having the same common things people like together. BTW you're acting like kikyo like in those high school fanfics and Kag love Inu is Kagome, so I suggest you stop with those uncalled remarks, they'll never get you no where. Also do you REALLY think I let you be a special guest on here after you said that about her, please I don't waist my time with snobs like you, Kag love Inu is kinda like my best friend, hyper in some ways too, so I'm letting her on here. Don't denied it either, you think you're better than her or anyone else, but you're not, that's why your sins is envy and pride. No matter what clothes you wear, or how much make-up you wear, you will NEVER be as beautiful as her by the heart, looks don't matter, it's about how you act makes you someone. Think about something before babbling it out, Diana.**

**P.s. Say those things about her again and you WILL see me really pissed off, I'm just calm because I am telling that was so stupid to say about her, bitch.**

Don't let her get to you, Kag love Inu, you are beautiful in you own way. To the readers if you read all that, if you write stories, don't let someone like her on there as a special guest. And in real life, don't go for looks, go by the inner beauty they have. If they call you ugly or a nerd or loser, don't let them get to you. You're beautiful/handsome in your own way, plus they're just jealous of you too...or they're just got their time of the month. ;)

Me:(still in the closet) So now time for our special guest, Sakura!

Sakura:(comes out shyly) Hi everybody...

Kag: Hello Sakura, how are you?

Y. Inu & Inu: Great another human wench!

Me: Oi, I'm a neko-hanyou, bakas!

Sakura:(eyes get big and look at them like a piece of raw meat in front of a shark)

Y. Inu: You don't scare us wench.

Inu: Yeah, I could beat into a pulp kid.

Me: You hurt her, you die boy!

Kag: Inu, Inuyasha si-

Sakura: If they want a fight, they got one. (transforms into naraku, using naraku's voice.) Ready?

Everyone gasp except me and Yasha(well we're still in the closet.)

Y. Inu:(growls) Nararku...

Inu: Time to die Naraku...

Sakura: LOL you guys are funny ha ha!(transform back) Ha ha , you should have seen your faces!

San: I'm confused...

Sakura: Well I can transform into anyone or anything.(transform into Inu) See, aren't I'm cute?

Me:-mutters- Reminds me of Envy's power(she only does that on here before the show starts, not in story...)

Kag: Awww how cute is she!(hugs her)

Y. Inu: She ain't as cute as me right?

Kag: No she's cuter..

Sakura: HELP! SHE'S SMOTHERING ME!

Inu: Hey get off of MY Kagome,(pulls Sakura off of Kagome), okay, you can go home now or anywhere, but not here.

Sakura:(starts sobbing) KAGOME, HELP ME! HE'S HURTING ME!

Kag: INUYASHA!

Inu:(slowly put her down then run like hell)

Sakura: oh no their stuck in that closet, let me get you out out(opens closet's door)

Everyone: NO DON'T LET THEM OUT!

Sakura: Sorry...

Me & N. Inu:(jumps out of closet) FREE AT LAST!

Everyone: oh no...

Me & N. Inu:(grins evilly) oh yes...

Sakura: Don't know what's going on, but...

Me, Sakura, and N. Inu: Let us start the show!

Like to thank Kag love Inu for being our special guest on here.

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thinking]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thinking}}

one more thing: Do not pressure me go going to make the next quickly! If I don't update in awhile, then I'm sorry, but I have school and other stories plus upcoming reviews in case for a change on the votes, and sometimes my mind goes blank. I can't be put on pressure 'cause if I do that just hurries me too much gives me headaches. Please understand I have too many waits since I have five stories everyone is just waiting to update.

* * *

Chapter 8: The separation part 1

* * *

Kagome felt something warm wrap around her and nuzzling? She felt herself being settle down on a floor.

"Hey Kagome, wake up." a voice said to her. 'Inuyasha?' she thought as she gently opens her eyes to find herself face-to-face with a shirtless Inuyasha. She squeak a little before covering herself with his haori.

Inuyasha smirk a bit by her innocent antics "Why are you hiding when you saw me like this a hundred times?" he asked as he lifted the red haori from her face.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked, ignoring his question, as she sat up. But then she realized she was only wearing her bra. She blush then cover herself, even knowing he saw her like that already.

"Don't know, somewhere in the forest, in an abandon hut." he answer while she just nodded. 'I hope the others are alright and how does Kuro know that girl?' she thought as she felt Inuyasha's hands grab her shoulders and started leaning towards her.

"I-Inuyasha..." she shuttered as he lifted her chin. "Relax, I'm only checking those bruises ya got." he said as massage her shoulders to keep her calm.

"Bruises?" she said as she felt his tongue gliding across her shoulders. 'Oh...why me?' she thought.

"Yeah, you have them since I woken up, must have been from that girl's attack, least it's just me and you now..." he muttered the last part to himself. He look at Kagome's face, seeing the light blush on her face. 'Keh, least I don't have to worry about my counterparts coming after her right now, but what happens if we come acros-' his thought pop when he felt Kagome's hand massaging his right ear.

'D-did she have to do that now!?' he thought as he lean into her touch.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Inuyasha." she said as she gently kiss him on the cheek. That made up his mind quickly.

'Fuck everything to hell and back.' he thought as he push Kagome to the floor(gently!)and was on top of her.

"Inuy-mmh!" she was cut off when Inuyasha roughly kiss her. He gently nip and lick her lower lip, asking for entrance. Kagome couldn't help, but obey to his command. He roughly shove his tongue into her sweet mouth massaging her tongue with his own. Kagome gently moan a little as she grab his head, pushing him deeper into her mouth. They woulda continue if it wasn't the fact that they're lacking oxygen, so they gently pulled apart.

He then attack her neck, leaving lots of small hickeys as he travel down to her chest. He tried to get rid of the bra, but it was complicated. Frustration with this, he slice the bra in half.

"Inuyasha! That was my last pair I brought!" Kagome said, but his only response was "Didn't know, doesn't care..." before he attack her right breast.

"Oh!" she moan as Inuyasha lick around the nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it hard like a new born baby. He let go and attack the other one while Kagome was now massaging his ears.

He started to lick his way down her stomach, but stop at her belly button. His tongue circle around it, making her shiver a little, before gently kissing it, then move down to his goal.

He shredded her panties and before she coulda say anything, he struck two fingers in her tight entrance. Kagome threw her head back and scream in pleasure while Inuyasha was pumping in and out hard. It didn't take long for to cum all over his fingers.

"Mmmmm...so sweet..." he purred out as he lick and suck his fingers.

Kagome finally got over her climax, but it started up again when she felt Inuyasha licking her folds, before thrusting in and out of her wet entrance. He conitnue to lick and suck the juices that continue to keep flowing out of her body, not missing a single drop.

"Inu-Inu-yas-OH!" Kagome moan as she felt her releasing her climax as Inuyasha use one more deep tongue thrust.

He didn't stop there, he quickly sat up and took off his pants. Kagome blush upon seeing his 9 in. hard erection. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and she wrapped it around his waist as he thrust into her.

Kagome scream with both pain and pleasure. Inuyasha stop, knowing this was her first time, and gently whipped the tears that were falling down.

"It's alright just calm down.." he said. After about 5 minutes or so, Kagome calm down and started thrusting her hips up, telling him to continue. He gladly obey to her wish. He thrust into her entrance slowly.

"Please Inuyasha, go faster!" she begged, wanting more of this feeling he was giving her. He grinned down at her, but first...

"Beg." he commanded, slowing down while she look at him like he was crazy.

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I said beg, like a good little bitch you are." he stated as he pinch her nipple. Kagome moan a little, not wanting to give in.

He grabbed both her breast and squeezing them tightly while he gently thrust into her.

"Please, Inuyasha, I'm begging you to fill me up!" she cried out. He just smiled before thrusting into her more harder and faster than any normal human could. She scream in delight as he kept going deeper deeper into her, until she came.

Inuyasha pulled out, but flipped her over to her hands and knees. He lean in to her, one hand on her ass and the other squeezing her breast.

"Ready?" he said nipping her ear, Kagome eyes widened as he thrusting into her ass. This was more painful, but she loved every minute of it. He continue to thrust into her until he cum inside her ass. Both collapsed and cuddle together, knowing they have to find the others tomorrow.

* * *

Chibi human me: Well the others are still dealing with the our pissed off hanyou self and Yasha.

Chibi demon me: So we're filling in for the end of this chapter and chapter 9!

Chibi human me: We like to thank again to Kag love Inu for being our special guest.

Chibi demon me: Hope you like this chapter, readers!

Chibi human & demon me: Please R&R and tell us what you think! See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha, never...**

**Claimer: I do own Kuro and Aki/Nikumubeki**

**Sorry again for taking a long time I was going to update two weeks, but no internet access and more writer's block plus must memorized a poem in English class. Then last week I got a stupid stomach virus and have to finish projects and makeup tests. I wanted to update on my B-Day, but couldn't then no Internet access. So sorry sorry again.**

Chibi H. me: Well we decided to have a special guest each chapter, but in ch 10 is RiceBallMaker94.

Chibi D. me: Well time to bring our special guest, Deathdemongirl101!

DDG101: What's up.

Chibi D. me: We also brought Inuyasha here for a little chitchat too! Now must eat cake!

Chibi H. me: I'm sorry, sweets get to her too much...

Chibi D. me: But first...INUYASHA! GET YOUR DOGGY ASS DOWN HERE AND HAVE A CHITCHAT WITH OUR SPECIAL GUEST BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND RIP YOUR EARS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS!

-Everybody walks back a little from her-

Inu: I'm coming! I'm coming!-walks up to DDG101- So what to want to talk about about?

DDG101: You been around too much perverted baka.

Inu: No I haven't!

DDG101: Yes you have, look in the story!-gives script-

Inu:-reads- Uhh...

DDG101: Very intelligent.

Inu: Shut up! You're the one reading this, so that makes you a pervert as well!

DDG101: Maybe, but I DO enjoy InuKag fanfics.

Inu: InuKag?

DDG101: You x Kagome stupid.

Chibi D. me: Hey Inuyasha, don't you read those?

Inu: Uhhh...

DDG101: Really?-takes out a notebook & a pencil-Tell me more.

Chibi D. me: Of course, well you se-mmh!

Chibi H. me: Okay I think that's enough now wait at the end.

DDG101: Dammit.

Everyone: Let's start the show!

Human Inuyasha will be called Yasha

Demon Inuyasha will be called Inu

Hanyou Inuyasha will still have his name

[ Kuro's talking that everyone can hear] [[ Kuro's thinking]]

{ Kirara's talking that only Kuro can hear} {{ Kirara's thinking}}

Chapter 9: The separation pt 2(about 5 pts to this)

* * *

With Miroku and Sango:

Sango gently woke up, feeling a hand on her., she look over to see a sleeping Miroku having a perverted dream, well she thought it since he had a perverted smile on his face, so yes.

"Hands off!" she yelled as she twisted his hand a little, but enough for him to shot up in pain. He look over at her and gave an innocent smile.

"Sango dear, why did you do that?" he asked while she rolled her eyes.

"Please, you know what you did. Come on, we need to find the others." she said as she started walking ahead to somewhere, hopefully finding their friends.

"Sango wait for me!" he yelled out.

*45 mins* later:

"Sango." the monk next to ask.

"Hmm?"

"After Naraku's defeated, what will you do?"

She stopped her tracks, she wasn't expecting that question.

"I really don't know..." true, she haven't thought of anything to do after that bastard is dead. She felt Miroku's arms wrapped around her.

"You could live with me Sango." he said gently.

"But you we'll ask another girl to bear your child." she whispered.

Miroku turn around Sango and grabbed her chin to face him.

"The only girl I love is you." he whisper while her eyes widened. She turn around and look into his eyes to find in he was telling the truth or just lying, but there wasn't any lies, just the truth.

"Oh Miroku.." she said as she embrace him. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, until...

"Pervert!" she yelled as she slap him hard and walk away while an unconscious Miroku fell to the ground.

"He'll never learns" she mumble as she headed deeper into the forest.

Back to Miroku:

About 5 to 8 minutes later Miroku started to woke up, feeling the pain on his cheek again.

'Oh all the pain is worth it...' he thought.

"Miroku..." a seducing voice call out to him. Miroku look up to see a beautiful woman standing over him.

'Is she a demon?' he thought as he was about to ask her, but find out he couldn't speak. The woman just smiled.

"I come to take home, where you belong with me." she said as she help him up.

"Yes home with me." the mysterious woman said as she took him away.

* * *

With Inu and Yasha:

"This is all your fault you stupid human!" yelled out an enraged Inu, being alone in the forest with his human counterpart and no Kagome.

"How in the depths of hell is this my fault?! YOU'RE the who started it all, you brainless youkai!" yelled out an angry Yasha as he held his still wounded arm. After the separation, these two been bickering nonstop, it would have drive anyone crazy.

"Filthy weak human, it is your fault that MY mate is alone and not with her alpha!" he yelled back.

"At least I don't purr like a cat." Yasha said back, enjoying the anger coming off of the youkai. Inu's eye twitch, he doesn't purr like a cat, HE DOESN'T PURR LIKE A CAT!

"It's a manly growl." he hissed while Yasha snicker.

"Oh sure it 'manly'." he stated while Inu continue to growled at him. Yasha just waved him off.

"Let's go youkai, who knows maybe our hanyou counterpart is with Kagome." he stated, realizing what he just said and so did Inu.

...

"OH HELL NO, HE BETTER DONE ANYTHING WITH MY MATE!" Inu screech as continue to run where ever his mate and the hanyou was, while the human was on his trail.

"Then tell oh great youkai, where are they?" Yasha asked as Inu stop.

"..."

"You don't have a clue where we going."

"Shut up or I'll destroy you!"

"That means you'll kill yourself baka!"

And the fighting has continue...

* * *

Meanwhile with Kirara and Kuro

Kirara stretch a bit, finding herself in a cozy pile of leaves. Looks like she's in a hollow tree and Kuro was anywhere to be found.

{{ How did I get here? And where's Kuro?}} she thought as she heard something or _someone_ move.

[I see you're awake.] the voice said to her, too close to her.

{Trying to scare me, Kuro?} Kirara asked as Kuro put down some fish, he caught earlier.

[Nope.] he stated as he ate his fish.

{ Okay then cut the crap and how do you know that girl from earlier?} she asked. Kuro froze in place, not knowing what to do.

[Forgive me for this.] he said as he move closer to her.

{Wha-OW!} Kirara cried out as Kuro bitten her, all she can feel herself losing conscious.

[[I hope she doesn't kill me after this...]] Kuro thought sadly as he took a look outside.

"Found you." A unemotional voice said to him.

[[Crap...]]

* * *

Cliff-hanger time, sorry, but my brain now feels like pudding. Now what will happen to Miroku? Where's Sango, Sesshomaru, and Shippo? Will Inu and Yasha kill each other? Who's with Kuro and Kirara. All these answer will be reveal in the next chapter!

Meanwhile

-DDG101 beaten the crap outta Inuyasha for answers in the background-

Me: Good to be back talking here, hope my chibis didn't upset you guys. Anyway I decided to also let some of you ask question to the cast and my OCs on how do they think about the story or any personal questions too. Now to anwser some reviews!

CityOfFallenAshes: Let just say, it not a pretty reaction.

Kagome1314: Well many people get jealous on some things they don't get and haha well your ex or whatever, should consider that in life there are more important things than his game.

Kag love inu: You shouldn't feel sorry for anything it's not your fault, I don't like people saying things like that about you when they don't know you in real life and you're welcome, you're a great reviewer too.

monkeyface0090: Next lemon, just imagine you in it instead. :)

mieko yamato: -blushes- Why do people keep suggesting that...I need a professorial lemon author for that!

Me: Well that's all I have to say for this chapter.

Me and DDG101: Ja ne!


End file.
